Brother
by Wiell
Summary: Menjadi seorang adik tidak begitu menyenangkan seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dan sebagai seorang adik, Baekhyun kerap kali dimanfaatkan dan itu tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi adik dari seorang Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK


**Brother**

Wiell Present

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

Menjadi seorang adik tidak begitu menyenangkan seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dan sebagai seorang adik, Baekhyun kerap kali dimanfaatkan dan itu tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi adik dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

Happy Reading

.

Ketika Baekhyun pertama kali membuka mata, ia telah disuguhi wajah tampan yang sangat disukainya, ditambah dengan rengkuhan hangat yang diterima di pinggangnya yang ramping. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun, mengangkat jarinya. Mengusap bagaimana lembut dan halusnya kulit mulus bersinar didepannya. Hidung mancung dan bulu mata yang bagus.

Wajah tampan.

Topless ditambah enam kotak kesukaannya.

Memeluknya erat.

Lalu apalagi yang kurang?

Definisi pagi sempurna bagi Baekhyun telah terlaksana.

Hingga ketukan pintu didengar, "Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Bangun sayang, sarapan sudah siap!"

Benar. Yang telah mengetuk pintu adalah ibunya. Bukan hanya ibunya tapi juga ibu dari orang yang tengah memeluknya itu. Adakalanya ia sangat membencinya tapi juga menyukainya. Dan ya tidak ada salahnya mempunyai kakak se- _hot_ Park Chanyeol.

Sebuah kecupan melintas didahinya. "Selamat pagi, sayang." _Sangat manis._

"Selamat pagi juga, hyung."

Penampilan Chanyeol saat bangun tidur adalah yang terbaik menurut Baekhyun karena hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya. Rambut acak-acakan dan matanya yang masih membengkak..

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Bagaimana kalau kita telat." Omelan dari Chanyeol dibalas cengiran dari Baekhyun.

Mana ada omelan apa yang bernada lembut begitu apalagi kepalanya diusap lembut. membuatnya tergoda masuk dalam pelukan dan kembali tidur.

"Chan hyung, terlihat sangat nyenyak, aku jadi tak tega membangunkan."

"Aku bahkan tidak masalah jika kau menendangku kalau aku tak bangun." Chanyeol berucap pelan. tangannya masih setia menapak dipinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku tega. Hyung cepatlah mandi, aku akan mandi bawah."

"Mandilah disini dan aku akan kebawah. Atau bagaimana jika mandi berdua?" seringaian nakal tercetak jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Mandi berdua? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun khilaf nantinya?

"Tidak mau, aku malu."

Secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi, melempar selimut begitu saja dan mengunci pintu rapat. Dasar menyebalkan! Bahkan Baekhyun masih mendengar tawa berat mengalun.

Dan hanya Baekhyun bukan lainnya yang melihat bagaimana tingkah ajaib hyungnya.

-0o0-

Chanyeol menatap kerumunan didepannya, ia menghela napas lelah. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang memasang wajah garang. Selalu seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, lepas sabuk pengamanmu. Kita turun."

"Cih, dasar. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyogokku hari ini."

Benar, Baekhyun selalu mengambil keuntungan dari Chanyeol. Adiknya yang manis itu selalu saja pulang dengan hadiah yang berlimpah sebagai imbalan menjual info kepada teman satu sekolahnya. Mereka berada di sekolah yang sama dan itu memperburuk keadaan.

"Jangan menjual apapun pada mereka Baekhyun." ia harus ratusan kali mengingatkan. Walaupun janji hanya sebatas angin lalu.

Decakan terdengar dari Baekhyun, "Hyung, tolong jangan khawatir aku tidak menjual info hyung yang sebenarnya. Hanya sekitar 10% kebenarannya. Jangan khawatir."

"Bukan itu masalahnya sayang. Bagaimana jika mereka menggunakan hal tersebut untuk menyerangmu karena kau berbohong pada mereka."

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Chu~

Kecupan kecil dari Baekhyun membuatnya lebih baik. Hanya berharap adiknya tak menerima karma saja.

"Semangatlah!" ucap Chanyeol yang menyusul turun kemudian.

Terlepas dari segala tingkahnya yang sangat keras kepala, bukankah adiknya sangat manis?

-0o0-

"Baekhyun, apa Chanyeol sedang dekat dengan Hyuna? Aku melihat mereka kemarin malam di kaffe." Ucap Jongdae.

Lelaki itu menumpukan dagunya di meja, menunggu dengan sabar kalimat penjelasan apa yang akan di berikan oleh Baekhyun. Sedang yang ditanya hanya diam saja, ia memakan sebatang coklat yang merupakan titipan untuk kakaknya tercinta. Tapi siapa peduli, toh akan jadi miliknya juga.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi tidak mungkin jika mereka berkencan." Baekhyun mendesah lirih, "Chanyeol tidak suka gadis yang sexy."

"Huh?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum sebagai balasan. Lalu tiba-tiba Jisoo datang, gadis manis itu datang ketempat duduk Baekhyun dan seenaknya mengusir Jimin didepannya. "Baekhyun, bagaimana jika aku menyatakan perasaanku pada hyung mu. Apa aku akan diterima?"

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun cepat. Coklat tak lagi enak bagi Baekhyun.

Raut wajahnya berubah tak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tak yakin, ia mengendikkan bahunya kecil. "Chanyeol hyung tak suka gadis pecicilan sepertimu. Dia suka gadis pendiam dan anggun. Mungkin sedikit cerewet tak apa."

"Aku agak cerewet ngomong-ngomong." Jisoo menaikkan dagunya lalu berdehem pelan.

"Entahlah, tapi aku pikir kau tidak masuk spesifikasi."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, 'merepotkan'.

"Yang penting tidak masuk, sudahlah aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya mengabaikan Jisoo yang berteriak marah padanya tanpa menoleh. Mana mau dia peduli pada gadis macam Jisoo yang tiga hari pacaran lalu putus dan langsung mendapat pacar baru.

-0o0-

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Chanyeol bersandar nyaman di body mobil. Tangan bersendakap dada dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berlari ditengah lapangan.

Sangat tampan.

"Hyung!."

"Santailah, tidak ada yang mengejarmu." Rambut Baekhyun yang lepek dielus pelan. "Mau es krim?"

Dan apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan daripada makan berdua dengan Chanyeol nya?

"Tentu." Jawab Baekhyun semangat. Ia berlari menuju sisi mobil lainnya. Sedikit menaikkan dagunya melihat beberapa gadis menatapnya iri.

Ketika sampai dikedai es krim langganan, Baekhyun langsung memesan Es krim vanila kesukaannya dalam cup besar. Dan Chanyeol yang memesan es krim coklat. Ah, rasanya sungguh bahagia.

"Hyung, apa benar jika –"

"Permisi." Bukan pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan namun seorang wanita dengan dress merah dan sangat cantik menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu." Jawab Chanyeol ramah. Lelaki itu bahkan mempersilahkan duduk dan sukses membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Bisakan aku minta tolong untuk berfoto denganmu?"

"Maaf?"

"Berfoto. Denganmu."

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya. Menatap jengkel pada wanita itu. Dasar penggoda.

"Maaf tapi kami –" sial, ucapannya dipotong lagi.

"Aku minta maaf mungkin mengganggu kalian, tapi aku kalah dari sebuah game dengan teman-temanku. Jadi bisakah?"

Dan Baekhyun diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hatinya tak tenang. Ada sedikit perasaan cemburu dihatinya melihat hyungnya dengan seseorang.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Apa kau marah pada hyung?"

Baekhyun masih juga diam. Tidak tahukah jika hatinya sedang panas? Bahkan es krim tak cukup untuk mendinginkannya. Tak menggubris Chanyeol yang menoleh padanya.

"Aku janji ini yang pertama dan terakhir. Ayolah, aku tidak suka kau marah. hm?"

"Tapi hyung lihatkan wanita itu dengan sengaja –"

"Ya aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi jangan marah ya? Lain kali kau tidak akan memfotokanku lagi dengan siapapun."

"Hyung!" Baekhyun menatap kesal, bibirnya mengerucut. Siapa yang tidak kesal, jika dirinya diminta menjadi tukang foto dadakan?

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit kejam, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Makan malam diluar dan berdua. Aku mau pasta."

Hyung nye terdiam cukup lama, menimang permintaan Baekhyun hati-hati. Namun..

"Apapun sesuai permintaanmu."

Baekhyun berteriak girang, seberapa dekat wanita maupun pria dengan hyungnya hanya ada dirinya yang nomor satu.

END


End file.
